Dennis, Dungeons and the Doctor
by Doccubus1401
Summary: Lauren had broken things off with Bo. Now Lauren is locked in a dungeon, knowing that Bo wouldn't be looking for her. But Bo has plans of her own... Doccubus, all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Lauren Lewis woke up from an unconscious slumber. She tried to sit up, but her muscles were so stiff that it made it hard to move. She looked around and saw that she had been laying the ground, a pool of blood where her head had been just moments ago. Her teeth clattered and her entire body shivered. She wasn't sure if this was from shock or from the cold. She looked at the blood on the floor again. She knew that head wounds had a tendency to bleed more than other wounds, so she just quietly hoped that the wound was a small one. She pressed her fingers to her skull and winced. Dried blood clotted in her hair, along with a thin, fresh stream of blood that still continued to trickle down her neck. Her fingers found the wound and had it not been for her throat that felt like sandpaper, she would have cried out. The pain was blinding.

 _What had they done to me?_ she wondered.

Her teeth were clattering and her mouth felt like cotton. She licked her lips and immediately tasted the irony, salty taste of blood mixed with sweat. She knew that she had blood all over her face. She could feel the dried blood tugging at her skin each time that she moved a facial muscle.

She looked around and noticed that she was locked in one of the Ash's dungeons. The same mark that she wore around her neck was neatly and expertly carved into the large wooden doors that stood between her and her freedom. She suddenly felt sick. She reached up and yanked the pendant from her neck, attempting to toss it across the room. However, her muscles were too sore and it ended up just next to her outstretched legs.

 _Great. Even in here, I can't get rid of him._ The irony was not lost on her and even in her beaten up state she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly her entire body yanked as she came to a realisation:

 _BO!_

She suddenly struggled to fight the tears. She suddenly realised that the one person that she could always count on will not be coming to her rescue this time. Just last night she had broken things off with Bo. She had told Bo that she would never be able to fully accept the fact that Bo still had to sleep with other people in order to heal. She had asked for a break, saying that she needed time to think. The broken, defeated look on Bo's face haunted her for the rest of the night, but she really did have to think. She didn't want to rush blindly into an impossible situation, simply because the look on Bo's face had shattered her own heart into a million pieces. So instead, she just locked herself in her lab. She needed to keep busy, otherwise she would just have stormed back into Bo's arms.

In that moment, she cursed herself for her over-analytical nature. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than Bo's strong arms and the comfort they provided.

 _I love her. Why couldn't that be enough for me?_ she quietly scolded herself.

She heard a lock turn in the door and sat up straighter. Her muscles were killing her, but she didn't care. She still had some dignity left in her and she refused to let the Ash see her slouched over and defeated. She may be bloody and shivering, but she would still look him straight in the eye like the proud person that she knew was buried deep within herself.

The Ash entered the dungeon and looked down at her. He smirked when he saw her pendant on the floor. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oh, it looks like the dog has lost its collar, doesn't it? Oh, well. We'll just have to make sure the dog can't ever lose it again." He smirked down at her. "Friedrich..." he said to one of his guards. The guard nodded and left, as if he understood the unspoken order all too well. "So, are you going to tell me what you were trying to do in the lab last night?"

"Nothing I shouldn't have been doing," Lauren bravely challenged. "I work there, remember? I was catching up on some work."

"Then why did you sneak into my private chambers and rummage through the herbs I keep locked in my cupboard?"

"I needed some parsley for my dinner. It was a bit bland." There was no mistaking the sarcasm dripping from Lauren's voice. She was defeated and something about that feeling was liberating. She figured that she had nothing left to lose. So why should she spend the last of her time on earth grovelling and begging? She had done enough kneeling and begging in front of the Ash. She would accept her fate with pride and dignity. Nothing less.

"Witty. I should remember to hire you as clown for the next party I host," the Ash dryly said. "Now, if I look at the ingredients stolen from my chamber and found in your lab, one could make the assumption that you're planning something very, very stupid."

"Assume away." Lauren wasn't going to cave this easily.

Friedrich, the guard, re-entered the dungeon and Lauren gasped when she looked at him. In his hand he held a branding iron, burning red-hot. It was the Ash's symbol.

"Ah, Friedrich. Please do me the honour of reminding the good doctor who her Master is," the Ash smugly instructed.

Friedrich nodded and a menacing smirk spread across his face. He grabbed the hem of Lauren's shirt and yanked her shirt over her head with one hand.

Just as quickly as Lauren's earlier bravado had started, it disappeared into thin air. As the scalding iron seared Lauren's skin on her shoulder blade, she lost all control. She screamed at the top of her lungs, started shivering and eventually just broke down into loud, hysterical sobs as the guard pulled the iron away from her skin. The red-hot burning on her shoulder was maddening.

The last thing Lauren remembered before the Ash left and the guard locked the door is the Ash's cocky voice, saying "I'll be back, Doctor. I want answers. Take the time to think carefully about what you want to say to me. If I'm not satisfied, we will repeat today's exercise until I am." After that, Lauren lost consciousness from all the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we here again?" Bo sulked. She looked around the room at all the moving bodies, less than interested in anything that was going on around her.

"You need to feed, BoBo. You are getting weaker. Please do this for me," Kenzi pleaded.

"I don't want to feed. I don't want to be strong. I don't want any of this. Can't you see, Kenzi? It's nothing more than a damn curse. I would give it away in a heartbeat if I had the choice."

This was the most words Kenzi had heard Bo speak in days. Kenzi decided to try a different tactic.

"Do it for Lauren."

"What?" Bo looked surprised.

"How can you fight to win her back if you're not strong enough to even fight for yourself? She loves you, BoBo. She needs you – now more than ever. She's going through a rough patch with her insecurities about the two of you. You need to win her back, Bo – even if that means sleeping with someone else to get her. She's worth the trouble, don't you think?"

"But that's how we got into this fight in the first place," Bo protested.

"No, Bo. Feeding is not the problem here. Insecurity is. You need to make Lauren see that you only want her and nobody else. She should never feel like she's in a competition to win your affection. If you can do that, she will be more likely to accept your feeding. Then she will know it's just a clinical healing process and that she has nothing to worry about. Trust me, I know how humans work," Kenzi winked.

Bo sighed and just stood still. Kenzi started wondering if there was some Fae in the room that had the power to turn other Fae into statues. She was just about to start looking around when Bo sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," Bo said through clenched teeth.

Kenzi gave an exited squeal and hugged her best friend.

"Alright, Succucrotch. Some ground rules."

"Rules?" Bo looked confused.

"Uh huh. For instance, no tall blondes."

"Kenzi..."

"No protesting either. Do you want to be with someone that reminds you of Lauren, but you have to spend the entire night knowing that it's NOT her?"

Bo shook her head.

"You're going home with a brunette tonight, BoBo. No talking back."

Bo scanned the room. Finally she gave a half-smile.

"Well, you're here and you're a brunette..." she started playfully.

"Succubus. you make one move on me with that super awesome sex magnet you have in your hands and you will wake up tomorrow morning with a cactus shoved up your hoo-ha. Do I make myself clear?" Kenzi stuck her finger under Bo's nose in an attempt to look more frightening. Inside, she was happy. She knew Bo wouldn't have cracked a joke if she didn't see some light at the end of the tunnel. She practically skipped over to the bar to get herself some tequila. She would get her BoBo back, no matter what.

* * *

Bo made her way through the crowd of dancing, sweaty bodies. She passed a few couples who were rubbing up against each other as they danced, kissing and touching each other. They were seemingly unaware that anybody could see them in the dark room – much less a hungry succubus that was drawn to the light of their bright auras like a moth to a flame. She looked at all of the couples and wondered who she would approach.

As she was making her way over to a very horny couple, she bumped into a woman and spilled her drink all over the woman's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Bo mumbled, annoyed at the interruption while she was about to make a move on the couple. She looked up at the woman and immediately felt interested. The woman had chocolate brown wavy hair and bright green eyes. She was beautiful. When Bo focused on her aura, she could see that the woman was burning brighter and brighter for her by the second. This was always a turn-on for Bo. Being a Succubus, she rarely got the opportunity to see someone burn this brightly for her when they weren't under her thrall. Sure, she saw people showing an interest. Sure, she could see their auras spiking. But this was on a whole new level. The brunette was positively lighting up like a flare in the night. Bo was a predator, a hunter. She usually went into places, decided on a prey and thralled them into submission. It was refreshing to see someone do so without being under the power of her thrall.

She thought about Lauren, who never needed any help to burn like a lightbulb for Bo. Apart from two little "test thralls" she had given Lauren after they met, she had never used her thrall on Lauren. She refused to do so, out of respect for the doctor. She wanted Lauren to give her full consent for everything they did.

 _Crap. Not Lauren. Not now._ Bo scolded herself.

"Bo," she screamed over the loud music. She held out her hand and offered a warm smile.

"Catherine," the woman responded and took Bo's hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Catherine gave a warm smile and nodded shyly. Bo immediately noticed when the woman's aura spiked up another few notches. She smiled. She knew that she wouldn't have to do too much convincing tonight.

She took Catherine's hand and led her to the dance floor. She put her hands on Catherine's hips and swayed to the music with her. She moved closer to Catherine to close the last bit of distance between them. She heard Catherine give a small gasp. She moved in time to the music, each time pressing her own pelvis harder and harder against Catherine's. Finally, Catherine clumsily grabbed Bo's head and kissed her hard. She crushed Bo's lips with her own and Bo gladly responded. She felt Catherine's tongue against her own and pressed even harder against Catherine.

When Catherine moaned into her mouth, Bo pressed her leg between Catherine's legs. Catherine moaned loudly into Bo's ear and Bo was suddenly glad that the music was loud enough to drown out the noise. She got a feeling that Catherine could be quite the screamer.

Catherine moved her hands and roughly grabbed Bo's ass. For the first time since their encounter began, Bo felt herself getting aroused. She wasn't used to this delayed reaction, but she didn't question it either. She just needed to feed.

She felt how Catherine moved up and down against her leg, rubbing. Catherine gave a breathless moan against Bo's ear, which only made Bo grab the other woman's ass and assisted her to grind roughly against Bo's thigh.

Catherine's moans got louder and her rubbing got harder. Bo didn't even care if anyone saw them. She needed this feed and she was not giving up now that she has come this far.

Bo pressed her face into Catherine's neck and inhaled deeply. She immediately stopped what she was doing and stepped back, looking at Catherine with tears in her eyes. In the moment, she had somehow expected Catherine to smell like Lauren. She had gotten so used to Lauren's intoxicating scent that anything else just felt wrong. Instead of getting a soft, gentle vanilla scent, she had inhaled the sharp smell of lavender. Suddenly everything smelled like lavender. She could smell lavender in the air, she could smell it on her clothes, she could smell it on her body. She fought the urge to cry. Suddenly her memory of Lauren's smell was gone. The smell that she was expecting to find was replaced by the smell of lavender. She couldn't conjure up her memory while Catherine was still with her.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked breathlessly, but with a hint of concern.

"I have to go," Bo said. She didn't offer any further explanation. She just pushed Catherine aside and rushed towards the exit. The wall of moving bodies stopped her from running, otherwise she would have sprinted towards the red exit sign.

As soon as Bo was outside and could breathe in gulps of fresh air, she collapsed against the wall. She couldn't help it and she most definitely didn't care that people were staring at her. She needed to cry. She needed to let all of this pent up grief out. She started sobbing quietly. Now that she was outside again, she could conjure up Lauren's scent without any difficulty. She wished that she could smell her one more time, hold her one more time and see her beautiful smile one more time. Her silent sobs grew louder, until she was screaming into her hands. She was hysterical and there was no stopping her once she lost control.

Finally, her sobs subsided and she felt more in control. However, it wasn't the good type of control. She wanted to feed. She didn't care what she would have to do for it. She wanted control. She wanted to make someone hurt the way that she is hurting. She looked around and spotted a young Fae standing at the entrance of the club. Without thinking she jumped up and made it to the Fae in record time. She pressed him up against the wall and before he could protest, she opened her mouth and started sucking streams of blue chi from his body. She didn't even try to use her thrall on him. She was stronger than he was and she could easily pin him to the wall. She took gulp upon gulp of his chi and felt his body growing limp. She sucked until his legs buckled and she had to hold him upright. He was quickly approaching the point of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Bo realised what she was doing. She immediately stopped her feed and slowly lowered him to the ground. She checked his pulse, as Lauren had taught her when she was helping Bo to gain more control over her impulses. He was still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," Bo breathed through fresh tears that were streaming down her cheeks, before she started to walk away. Kenzi was still inside and she knew that Kenzi would be looking for her, but she really just needed to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren sat up when she heard a key in the lock. Over the past few days she had been tortured: big, bulky men had beaten her to a pulp, she had been kicked, spat on and humiliated beyond repair. It was especially the humiliation that she had suffered that made her the most vulnerable. She had always questioned her abilities as a doctor, she had to grovel in front of the Ash on a daily basis and, most importantly, she could never be enough for the woman that she loved. This was the humiliation that she had to struggle with daily. Having the Ash send his goons to humiliate her even further was quickly sending her to her breaking point.

She considered just telling the Ash about her latest experiments, but she also realised that as soon as he had gotten the information he so desperately sought, he wouldn't think twice about killing her. At least she still had hope if she was alive. She needed hope. She was quickly busy losing all hope, but she promised herself that no matter what, she will not let go of the last shreds that she desperately clung to. She had been in this dungeon before and emerged alive. Maybe she could do it again. She just needed to figure out how.

The Ash entered the dungeon and looked at the broken, bloody person sitting before him.

Lauren smirked, even though moving her swollen facial muscles made her want to wince instead. She was still not ready to give the Ash the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken her beyond repair.

The Ash walked up to Lauren and gave her shoulder a squeeze. This time she couldn't help but wince from the pain as his fingers squeezed the raw wound where his mark had been burned into her tender flesh.

"Painful, isn't it? I'm just reminding you of where your loyalties are supposed to lie. Or are you going to be a good-for-nothing traitor like your father was?"

Lauren gasped in surprise. She didn't know what he was talking about. She had never known her father.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know. Why would you? Sensitive information like that is not freely available to humans. Why would the Master tell the dog anything?"

Lauren stared at the Ash, at a loss for words.

"See, your father was absolutely elated the day you were born. He was Fae, you see. A siren, much like your friend Hale. He cried like a baby. Tears of joy, of course. But we couldn't allow this pairing between your Fae father and your filthy human mother. Fae tradition is not easily broken. So we needed to end that abomination of a marriage. We left a note for your mother, telling her that he had fallen in love with another Fae and that she would never be enough for him. Unfortunately, he was leaving her for someone who deserved his superior Fae love. In actuality, we locked him up here, in this very dungeon. He was tortured for years, trying to get him to see the error of his ways. He never could give up on you and your mother. That's when we decided to brand him as a traitor. We called a small audience of Fae elders together and watched as he was burned alive. It was quite entertaining to see. I can still hear his screams. It was like music to my ears. The traitor got what he deserved."

Lauren silently listened to the Ash's story, tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't respond. Instead, she lay down on the cold floor and cried until she couldn't anymore. She didn't even hear the Ash leave the room.

* * *

On her way home from the club, Bo had somehow managed to drive to the Light Fae Compound. How she wound up there, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to speak to Lauren.

She used her thrall on two security guards at the entrance and snuck into the building. She had done this so many times before.

She knocked on Lauren's door and was surprised that Lauren didn't answer the door. It was Wednesday night. Lauren always had Wednesday nights off. She wasn't much of a party animal, so her nights off were usually spent at home, reading medical journals or playing Sudoku when she felt like doing something that she considered to be exciting.

Bo turned the doorknob and was surprised when the door just swung open. The sight that she was greeted with made her gasp. Lauren's neat apartment looked like a war zone. The cushions on her couch were cut open and their stuffing was all over the floor. Her coffee table was lying on its side. Books were strewn all over the floor.

Bo walked deeper into the house and saw that most of the rooms didn't look much better. That's when she saw it: a clear bloodstain on the cream-coloured carpet. She felt sick to her stomach as panic settled in. Her whole body started shaking. She started looking for more clues, trying all the while not to vomit from her nerves. She saw more blood spatters on the walls and carpet and a clear bloody handprint, as if Lauren had tried to grab onto something before being dragged out of the house.

This time Bo couldn't stop herself. She ran into the bathroom and vomited again and again. When she turned around, she saw that the entire bathroom door had been smashed in, as if Lauren had been hiding in there, but her captors had smashed in the door to get to her. Before she could stop herself, she vomited again. She had never felt this panicked before in her life.

Soon her panic turned into red-hot rage. She realised that the Ash must have noticed that Lauren was gone. The bloodstains were completely dry and looked like they have been there for a couple of days. How could they not realise something was wrong when she didn't show up for work? And how could they not have let her know that something was wrong? As far as the Ash was concerned, he was still under the impression that Bo and Lauren were a couple. She briefly wondered if Lauren had told him otherwise, but she knew that Lauren was a very private person and had most likely not told a single soul.

She wasn't certain about her facts, but she suspected that the Ash knew something.

She stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a few of Lauren's knives. The smaller ones she stuffed into the pockets of her leather jacket. She grabbed a larger knife and held it in her hand as she stormed out of Lauren's apartment and straight to the Ash's office. She was pleased to notice that there were no security guards standing in front of the office. Without knocking, she burst into the office.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

The Ash calmly looked up from a stack of papers that he had been working on.

"Who?" he challenged.

"Don't play games with me, Ash-hole. You know who I'm talking about."

"Well, that took you a while. What a great girlfriend you are that you only notice she's gone five days after her disappearance."

"Why didn't you notify me?" Bo's rage was blinding.

"Because I didn't think it was important enough. It's your pet, Bo. Let it go."

"Lauren is not my pet!"

"No? Then what is it? And please don't tell me that you love her. I expected more from the unaligned Succubus."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I do. Where the hell is she?" Bo felt panic settle in again. Obviously the Ash didn't care enough to find her.

"She's alive. Just barely, though."

Bo's anger flared up and she stormed toward the Ash, holding her knife ready to strike.

"Where... is... she?"

"You know, I could have you locked up in the dungeon with your so-called girlfriend just for saying that you love her. Fae tradition is important, Bo. The sooner you realise that, the better for all of us. However, I don't have the power to lock you up right away, since you are not Light Fae and I only have authority over the Light. But, trust me, I will be watching your every move."

"Take me to her," Bo demanded.

"No can do, Succubus. I can't have you causing a scene."

Bo felt her resolve crumble. She started crying. She hated herself for putting her vulnerability on display in front of the Ash, but her fear got the better of her.

"Please. I beg of you. Just let me see her. I promise I won't do anything stupid. When I have seen her, I will walk out of here without causing a scene. You have my blood oath."

The Ash smiled a self-satisfied smile. She could tell that he enjoyed the idea of having her see her barely-alive girlfriend and not having the power to do anything about it.

"Your blood oath?"

"Yes!" Bo pleaded.

"Very well then." The Ash got up from behind his desk and grabbed a key from his desk drawer.

"You may put your knife down on the shelf next to you."

Blindly Bo obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ash unlocked the door to the dungeon and pushed the heavy door open. Bo gasped at the sight that greeted her. There, in a bloody heap on the floor, was Lauren. Bo stormed forward and fell down on her knees in front of her girlfriend. She tenderly touched Lauren's bloody, swollen face. She had to use every ounce of willpower not to scoop Lauren up into her arms. She refrained from doing so, though, because she didn't know the extent of Lauren's injuries. She didn't want to risk putting Lauren through more pain or to cause more damage by moving her.

Lauren stirred and opened her eyes.

"Bo..." It was all that Lauren could utter before she started crying. She grabbed Bo's hand from where it was resting on her cheek and held it between her own hands in a tight grip.

Fresh tears welled up in Bo's eyes, but she realised that she needed to keep her composure. The last thing that Lauren needed at that moment was a hysterical girlfriend.

"I'm going to get you out of here, no matter what it takes," Bo promised.

"Well, well... If that isn't optimistic of a pet owner," the Ash drawled from the doorway.

"Lauren is not my pet!" Bo snapped.

"Careful, Succubus. Remember your blood oath not to make a scene?" The Ash seemed very pleased with himself, which only managed to piss Bo off even more. Red-hot rage bubbled in Bo's body, but she decided to play it smart and act calm.

Calmly she loosened Lauren's grip on her hand and stood up.

"Alright. You held up your end of the deal by bringing me here. Please get me out of here before I break my end by doing something stupid."

The Ash chuckled.

"Very well, Succubus."

Bo heard Lauren whimper behind her and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

She pushed past the Ash and watched him as he locked the door, her rage consuming her body and rational thoughts.

When the Ash turned around, Bo grabbed one of the knives in her pocket and stabbed it into the Ash's stomach.

For a second the Ash looked surprised. Then he calmly removed the knife.

"That's not very nice," he calmly said.

Bo stared at his stomach. There wasn't even any blood.

"You'll have to do more than that, Succubus." With that, he turned and calmly walked back to his office.

Bo stormed him from behind. Just before reaching him, he swung around and grabbed her by her throat. Bo made small gagging sounds. She couldn't breathe and felt herself getting weaker by the second. She struggled to keep her eyes open, fully aware that she is busy losing consciousness. She slowly reached into her pocket for her last knife and stabbed it into the Ash's arm. He yelped and dropped Bo.

Gasping for breath, Bo decided that she will not give up that easily. Before the Ash had time to react, Bo stabbed his arm again. She still had no idea how to kill him, but she did realise that it hurt him when she stabbed his arm, so that's exactly what she kept on doing. Finally, as the Ash was doubled over in pain, she decided to take a chance and stab the knife into his throat.

The Ash tried gasping for air, but the only thing that could be heard was the gargling sound of blood in his windpipe. Bo soon realised that it wasn't blood at all. It was a green fluid that spilled all over his shirt. She stabbed him in the throat again and watched as he tried to breathe. Finally, she drove the knife into his temple. The Ash gasped and struggled for a few seconds, before falling to the floor. He was finally still. Bo reached over and felt his pulse. Nothing. Green blood continued to ooze out of his throat. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Bo. She shielded her eyes. When the light finally dimmed, she risked opening them again. On the floor where the Ash had been, was only a vague outline of a human body. The Ash was dead.

"I promised not to make a scene. I didn't. Nobody knows about this, apart from the two of us. It wasn't a scene, it was a fair fight," she said to the outline on the floor.

She grabbed the key from where it had fell on the floor and rushed to open the door. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by a security guard that had obviously been given the task of checking up on Lauren every now and again. Bo's hands were pinned behind her back. She was able to manoeuvre her hands so that her fingertips grazed his hand that held her own hands in place. She used her thrall to send pulses of energy through the guard's hand. Slowly, he let go of Bo's hand.

"Tell me, what is the easiest way to get out of here without being noticed?" she asked.

"There is only one guard in the East Wing at this time of the night, because there is not much that can be stolen," the guard said in a trance.

"Very well. Go about your rounds and don't come back here. And stay as far away from the East Wing as you can. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, still in a trance. Bo couldn't help but be amused by his good manners. She removed her hand from his and watched as he slowly walked away.

She unlocked the door and rushed toward Lauren. She found it difficult not to cry with relief when she found Lauren sitting up.

"Honey, can you walk?"

"I don't know," Lauren answered. Bo took her arms and helped her up. Her knees buckled and she gave a sharp yelp as she stepped on her right leg. Bo realised that her leg was injured pretty badly, although it appeared not to be broken.

"Look at me, Lauren," Bo instructed. She let a warm stream of chi flow out of her body and into Lauren's. Almost immediately Lauren was able to put more weight on her leg.

Suddenly Bo couldn't blow out any more chi and she silently cursed herself for not feeding properly earlier when she had the chance. She felt weak from the exchange, but she was determined to push through until she could get Lauren to safety. She hooked Lauren's arm around her own shoulders and slowly helped Lauren to walk toward the East Wing.

After shamelessly using her thrall to send the remaining guard to go and make himself a sandwich, Bo and Lauren were able to emerge from the building and stumble to Bo's car, which was parked just outside of the Compound grounds. They were finally headed home. Together.

* * *

On their way home, Bo suddenly pulled the car over at the club that she had been to earlier. She looked over at her semi-conscious girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, honey." Her apology stretched deeper than just an apology for going into the club. With tears in her eyes, she ran into the club. She grabbed the first person that was within arm's reach. She didn't care if he was alone or what he looked like. The only thing she cared about was getting enough chi to heal Lauren. She sent a strong pulse of chi through his hand and grabbed his face, where she continued this assault. Immediately she saw his aura change from a dull glow to a bright light.

Before he had a chance to react, Bo grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the handicapped bathroom stall. Once inside, she used her thrall again.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"Yeah..." the guy breathlessly replied. He reached into his pocket and removed one from his wallet.

Bo grabbed the condom from him and hurriedly yanked down his pants. She wasn't surprised to see that he already had a raging hard-on.

"I'm Grant," the guy offered in his trans-like state.

"And I really don't care," Bo harshly said as she rolled the condom down his stiff cock.

Before Grant had the time to respond, she pushed him backward until he was sitting on the lid of the toilet. She moved forward and straddled him. She didn't waste any time and immediately took his cock and guided it inside herself. She moaned at the sudden intrusion. She started rocking back and forth with a fevered passion, thinking about her need to save Lauren as she did so. Her sadness only pushed her to be rougher and she slammed down onto his cock. Grant moaned loudly.

She suddenly realised that she hadn't had sex with a man in a very long time and that she was most certainly not going to come from penetration alone. She reached a hand down between the two of them and started flicking her fingers across her clit. She moaned as she increased the pressure. She thought about Lauren's loving fingers rubbing her clit. Suddenly Bo was on the verge of exploding. Judging from Grant's throbbing cock and his blinding aura, he was too. She lowered her mouth to his and started sucking his chi. She took large gulps, filling herself up. He was an older Fae, so she was not as worried about draining him. She took and took until she thought she would burst, but she didn't care. She took some more. She needed to have an abundance of chi if she was going to heal Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo lay Lauren down onto the bed at the clubhouse and gently stroked her bloodied cheek.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered as Lauren drifted in and out of consciousness. She had never tried healing wounds before, but she figured that it was worth a try. She breathed a slow stream of chi into Lauren's mouth and watched as her eyes opened and she became more alert. She did notice, however, that Lauren's open wounds were not healing. She decided to try a different tactic.

Bo tilted her head until her mouth was just inches away from the deep gash on Lauren's cheek. She exhaled the warm chi and was pleased to see that the wound started healing. She moved down all over the front of Lauren's body, healing cuts and bruises as she went along. She thought that it was the most magical thing that she had ever encountered.

Finally, when she was satisfied that there were no more wounds on the front part of Lauren's body, she helped Lauren to move onto her stomach. What she saw there sent a jolt of anger through her body. There, engraved into the blonde's creamy flesh, was the mark of the Ash. Bo's blood boiled. She suddenly wished that she hadn't killed the Ash and that she'd kept him alive for a little longer, so that she could torture him until he cried like a baby and begged for mercy.

Bo reached out her hand and lightly grazed her finger over the wound, feeling the texture of the burnt skin. Lauren whimpered and Bo immediately removed her hand. Bo breathed her life-giving chi over Lauren's shoulder and slowly the mark started getting lighter. Bo kept doing this until there were no signs of the mark left.

"Nobody owns you," she whispered to Lauren, with more conviction than she had said it on their first night together. She was livid and she desperately needed Lauren to know that nobody, human or Fae, ever had the right to make her feel inferior.

When Bo was satisfied that Lauren's wounds were all healed, she turned Lauren onto her back again. Lauren was fast asleep, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Bo softly shook her awake.

"Let's get you cleaned up, honey. You'll feel better."

Lauren nodded and got up out of the bed. She seemed surprised that she could move and that all of her pain had vanished into thin air. She grabbed Bo's hand.

"Thank you," she choked out, her voice thick with emotion, before squeezing Bo's hand and walking to the bathroom.

Bo opened the shower taps and waited for the shower to reach the right temperature. Then she removed the nightgown that Lauren was wearing and helped Lauren into the shower. She took off her own clothes and got into the shower with Lauren. At that moment, Bo knew that she would never be able to love anyone more than she loved Lauren.

Bo started washing the dried blood from Lauren's back, where it was difficult for Lauren to reach. She then washed Lauren's hair, taking her time to properly lather and wash out all the clumps of blood.

Finally, when Lauren was washed clean of blood and the water running down the drain was clear, instead of stained red, Lauren turned around and faced Bo. Before Bo could anticipate what was happening, Lauren pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her passionately. Bo kissed back with vigour. Suddenly, she put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and gently pushed her away. A look of confusion crossed Lauren's face.

"Lauren, we don't have to do this. That's not why I got into the shower with you. I just wanted to help you and to be there for you. I don't expect anything. You need to rest."

"Please," Lauren pleaded. "I need this."

Bo took a deep breath and led Lauren out of the shower.

"Lauren, earlier when we stopped at the club... I went inside to have sex with a stranger. It wasn't for any sexual reasons, I promise. I needed chi to heal you. That was all, I promise." This time it was Bo's turn to plead. "I just want to be honest with you. I hope that you can forgive me." Bo looked at the floor and swallowed at the lump in her throat. She couldn't bear the thought of looking up into Lauren's eyes. She felt too ashamed.

Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and lifted her head. She looked deep into Bo's eyes.

"I know you did what you thought you had to do. If you didn't feed at the club, how far gone would I have been without you? You saved my life, Bo. I don't care how you managed it. All that matters is that you gave everything you had to save me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you, Bo."

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo again.

"Lauren..." Bo tried.

"Shhh... Just go along with it. Please. I need you. I just need to feel loved and needed tonight. Can you do that for me?" Lauren's voice cracked and Bo felt all her resolve melt away.

Bo nodded and kissed Lauren gently. She breathed in Lauren's gentle vanilla fragrance that she has missed so much and suddenly the world felt right again. Bo relaxed completely and put everything that she had into their kiss.

Lauren kissed Bo with every ounce of passion that felt like it was consuming her body. She was exhausted, but after being locked up, tortured and humiliated for days, Lauren just needed someone to love her, need her and treat her with respect. And she needed that person to be Bo. She cringed at her silly request, but when Bo moved forward and kissed her passionately, she knew that she was glad that she made the request.

Bo's lips tenderly kissed her own. She could tell that Bo wanted to take it as slow as possible, instead of roughly handling her in her fragile state. For that she was very thankful.

Bo's kiss was still a bit uncertain, so Lauren put her hands in Bo's hair to draw her closer. She deepened the kiss and she felt Bo responding. The taste of Bo's lips, her soft fragrance and the feel of her body pressed up against her own was enough to drive Lauren insane. Slowly but surely she moved the events of the past few days to the back of her mind, where she intended to keep them for the rest of the night. She just wanted Bo. She wanted to enjoy every moment without it being tainted by the Ash's actions.

Bo pressed her tongue against Lauren's and Lauren gasped. Every fibre of her body was responding to the sensation. She grabbed the back of Bo's head and kissed her with an urgency like she had never felt before. Her breath raced and by the rise and fall of Bo's chest against her own, she could feel that Bo was exactly the same state. They were still naked from the shower and Lauren could feel Bo's hard nipples softly moving against her own. The sensation made Lauren moan into Bo's mouth and it sent a jolt of electricity straight down between her legs. She dug her short fingernails into Bo's back and felt happy when Bo moaned in response. By this time her dripping core was positively pounding and aching for release.

Bo started pushing Lauren forward until they reached the bed. When Lauren's legs made contact with the foot of the bed, Bo gently pushed her over onto her back. Lauren scooted further up the bed and waited for Bo to join her. Bo crawled up her body until she was straddling Lauren's abdomen. As soon as Lauren felt Bo's wetness against her stomach, her groin took on a life of its own. It started pounding, aching and tingling at the same time. Lauren clenched her thighs and started moving her hips up and down, hoping for some form of release. Bo's juices covered her abdomen and before she knew what she was doing, she reached a hand between Bo's legs. She pushed one finger between Bo's soft folds and started moving her pelvis more urgently when she was greeted with the most glorious slippery wetness. She moaned loudly when she realised that Bo was this wet for her; her and nobody else.

Bo's breath caught in her throat as Lauren's finger softly touched her clit. She moaned loudly and looked down at Lauren's beautiful brown eyes. Lauren removed her hand from where it was rubbing Bo's clit. She could feel Bo's body sag in disappointment. Then Lauren brought that same hand up to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean, all the while maintaining direct eye contact with Bo. She heard Bo's sharp intake of breath and knew that Bo was beyond turned on. Bo's eyes flashed bright blue with desire.

Bo pushed Lauren's thighs apart with her knees and lowered herself onto Lauren. She was resting on top of Lauren with her pelvis pressed between Lauren's legs. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Lauren's. The kiss was urgent and intense and the two women moaned into each other's mouths. This time it was Bo's turn to feel Lauren's wetness against her pelvis. She gave a low moan as she felt Lauren's hot, wet core grinding against her. Lauren could tell that she was using all her willpower not to slam all her fingers into Lauren and make her squirm.

Bo tried to steady her breathing, but she failed miserably. When Lauren noticed this, her own breathing sped up and her chest rose and fell quickly. Her nipples softly moved against Bo's and jolts of electricity shot through her body. She gave a low moan and tried to lift her torso up to make more contact with Bo's body.

Bo, however, would have none of this. Lauren could tell that no matter how hard keeping control was for Bo at that moment, she was dead set on taking things slow and making Lauren feel loved, instead of just lusted after. Bo lifted up her own torso to create space between the two of them. She rested on her arms and stopped kissing Lauren. For a long time Bo just looked at Lauren without doing or saying anything. Lauren started to wonder if something about their encounter was bothering Bo.

"I love you," Bo finally said, her voice thick with emotion. Lauren's eyes shot full of tears. She loved this woman more than she could ever put into words. Before she had a chance to respond, Bo lowered herself again and captured Lauren's lips in a passionate kiss. She slowly moved down to Lauren's jaw, then her neck. She kissed, licked and nibbled her way all the way up to Lauren's ear. She softly sucked on Lauren's earlobe and Lauren gasped, arching her back off the bed. Then she repeated the process up to Lauren's other ear. Lauren's body was on fire.

Bo lowered herself until her head was level with Lauren's breasts. Softly she flicked her tongue over Lauren's sensitive nipples. Lauren gasped. Bo then took her time with each breast respectively, licking, sucking and nibbling until Lauren thought that she couldn't stand the build-up anymore. By now Lauren was moaning, hissing and screaming, aching for release.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Bo started moving down Lauren's body. She paid special attention to each and every inch of Lauren's body, enjoying the rise and fall of Lauren's chest and stomach as heavy breathing consumed her body. She wasn't merely kissing Lauren's body; she was worshipping it. In that moment, Lauren's body was the most precious thing that she had ever encountered and she wanted to savour every moment and burn it to memory.

She softly nibbled at the soft skin at Lauren's sides, watching with amusement as Lauren's body trembled from a combination of red-hot lust, pleasure and ticklishness. Lauren's aura was blinding and Bo smiled.

Bo reached Lauren's navel and slowly pressed her tongue into her belly button. Lauren squirmed and sighed. Bo moved her head down and placed a tender kiss on Lauren's mound. Lauren shivered. She could tell that Lauren was screaming out for release, but she wanted to worship Lauren's body further before doing anything. Slowly she moved down, kissing Lauren's thighs. As her mouth passed Lauren's wet core, she could feel Lauren squirm. She immediately sagged back onto the bed, frustrated, as Bo passed her folds without touching anything but the mound. Bo kissed down, lifted Lauren's legs and kissed behind her knees, satisfied when Lauren started hissing and arching her back again. Finally she reached Lauren's feet and softly kissed and sucked each of Lauren's toes respectively, making Lauren gasp.

She moved up Lauren's legs again and stopped when she reached Lauren's inner thigh, being just close enough to Lauren's core that Lauren arched off the bed, desperately trying to make some contact with Bo. Bo lightly breathed over Lauren's folds, making Lauren cry out.

"Please, Bo... I can't- AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out as Bo suddenly started massaging her clit with her skilled tongue.

Bo revelled in the taste and smell of Lauren. She would never grow tired of it. She felt the throbbing between her own thighs intensify as she felt how wet Lauren was. She started licking Lauren as if Lauren's juices were a life force that she needed in order to stay alive. She wanted all of it. She thrust two fingers into Lauren, curving them to hit her g-spot. She moaned out loud when she felt Lauren's abundance of juices soak her fingers. Keeping a steady rhythm, she thrust her fingers in and out of Lauren, making sure to apply pressure to Lauren's g-spot with every thrust.

Lauren started grinding against Bo's face, yelling out as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her body. Bo let her ride out her orgasm until Lauren pulled her up. Before going up, though, Bo gave one last quick flick of her tongue over Lauren's sensitive clit, causing Lauren's entire body to convulse in one intense aftershock.

Bo moved up and was happy to see that Lauren just held up her hand while breathing rapidly, indicating that she is in no condition to speak just yet. Lauren gasped for breath while Bo softly kissed her forehead and her shoulder, waiting for Lauren to regain some composure.

"That was..." Lauren's voice trailed off, partly because she was still panting and partly because she couldn't find one single word that would adequately describe what she was feeling.

"Shhh... I know," Bo whispered and brushed Lauren's sweaty hair away from her face. She tenderly kissed Lauren and rolled off her.

"No..." Lauren tried to protest, but kept quiet when she saw that Bo was just getting into a comfortable position so she could hold Lauren while she slept. "But it's your turn," Lauren said and stroked Bo's cheek.

"Not tonight, honey. Tonight was about you. Now you need to get some rest."

Lauren grabbed Bo's waist and held her tightly.

"I love you," Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

"I love you too," Lauren whispered when her tears from Bo's admission subsided. She felt wanted, she felt important and mostly, she felt loved. She tightly held on to Bo and finally fell into a deep sleep with Bo rubbing circles on her back and occasionally planting a loving kiss in her hair.

* * *

As Bo and Lauren walked downstairs to get some coffee the following morning, Kenzi was already waiting for them. She was visibly pissed off and tapping her foot to emphasise that fact.

"Holy shitballs! What does a girl have to do to get some sleep in this joint?" she accused.

"Good morning to you too, Kenz," Bo yawned.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that you're back in BoBo's life, Doc. She was a complete and utter drag without you. But is a reunion like that really necessary? You were broken up for five days. Five days! It's not like it was five years! But the way you two carried on last night was as if you haven't seen each other in a millennium. Doc, if you came any louder than you did, you would have been the one to pay the audiologist big money to fix my ears. Even headphones didn't work for this one." Kenzi continued tapping her foot. "So what did Succucooch here do to get you back after she so sweetly stranded me in a Dark Fae club last night?" Kenzi's tone was accusing, but Bo could tell that she was pleased to have the doctor back.

"Oh, not too much. Found Lauren's apartment a bloody mess, went looking for her, found her in a dungeon, killed the Ash..." Bo listed.

"WHAT?" Kenzi squealed..

Bo quickly filled Kenzi in on the details while Lauren went to take a shower. After what she had been through, she couldn't bear to relive the story.

Kenzi was completely awestruck.

"I can't believe it, BoBo! Now what? It's not like they're just going to let you off the hook for killing the Ash-hole. You may have more trouble now than you ever could have imagined," Kenzi said, concern evident in her voice.

Bo nodded. She had no idea what she would do. She was just glad that she could somehow save Lauren before it was too late.

* * *

It was silent in the car as Bo and Lauren drove to the Dal. Both of them were nervous for what they would find there, but they needed to speak to Trick to find out what would happen now. Finally Bo spoke up.

"So are you going to tell anyone what you were busy cooking up in that lab of yours?"

Lauren gave a nervous giggle.

"Not much. Just a little research that will enable me to take on some Fae qualities and allow me to produce enough chi to sustain you all on my own. The whole hypothesis is actually based on some old wives' tale, but I actually think it carries some weight. If the Ash found out what I was busy with, it could have been very dangerous. He wouldn't let a human with the potential power to turn other people Fae walk out of that dungeon freely. I needed to keep the secret. I need to find a way to be with you without any obstacles, Bo."

Bo was shocked.

"You would do that for me?"

"Only for you," Lauren nodded with a warm smile.

The air was thick with emotion before Bo finally broke the silence again.

"You know, Kenzi wasn't wrong when se said that we broke up five days ago. When I saw you yesterday, I just kind of fell back to the days that we were together. I saw you there and instead of seeing my ex, I saw the girlfriend that I loved. I took you home and it didn't even cross my mind once that you and I are not together anymore. It just felt too right to question. I'm sorry that I just assumed. Lauren, if you don't want this, please tell me. I respected your wishes before and I will again. No matter how hard it will be." Bo's voice broke.

Lauren squeezed Bo's leg and took a deep breath.

"Bo, before all of this started, I thought I had my life all figured out. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, but I did it because I felt that it would be for the greater good. I was insecure and I didn't believe that that could ever go away. Every time I saw you smiling at someone else, I imagined you just wanting them. However, I've had a lot of time to think over the past few days and I realise that I allowed my insecurities to stand in the way of having the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It will be hard knowing you are feeding from others, but I must also learn to accept that I know you are only doing it to survive – not because you want to be unfaithful. You are the most loyal person I know, Bo Dennis. I just need to learn to stop letting my own past experiences and issues determine how I view our relationship."

"So you still want to be in a relationship with me?" Bo asked hopefully and swallowed at the lump in her throat.

"I do, Bo. More than anything. We still have these obstacles to cross, so we'll take it slowly. But I promise to give my all to make it work," Lauren promised.

Bo let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"I promise that I will give my all too. We will make this, Lauren. I know we will." And somewhere deep inside, both Lauren and Bo believed these words to be true.

* * *

Bo and Lauren held hands as they walked into the Dal. Bo figured that she had already killed the Ash, so she was not going to hide her relationship anymore. It's not as if one more transgression was going to make such a huge difference. She was willing to deal with the repercussions.

She was panicking and she could sense the fear and tension in Lauren's aura as well. They didn't know what punishment one got for killing an Ash, but they were certain it wasn't a light one. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they feared it may include torture and an eventual death.

Bo tried to act calm and natural, not wanting to scare her girlfriend any more than she already was. She figured that Lauren had enough to deal with, with her own torture and imprisonment still fresh in her memory. She gave Lauren's hand a tight squeeze and planted a kiss in Lauren's hair before moving over to Trick, who was standing behind the counter.

"Hello, girls," Trick greeted in a friendly manner.

"Trick, we need to talk to you..." Bo started.

"Did you hear that the Ash ran off?" Trick interjected. "I went to his office to speak to him about some private affairs, but he was gone."

"That's what we need to talk to you about," Bo tried again.

"No need for talking, dear. He ran off. With all that money laundering he kept himself busy with, I'm sure he took a pretty penny and ran off to retire by the ocean. Who could deal with the stress of being Ash in any case?"

Bo tried to speak again, but she could only stare at Trick. Was it really going to be this easy to pretend that nothing ever happened?

Trick reached under the bar and took out the knife that Bo had left on the shelf in the Ash's office the night before.

Without a word, he put the knife in front of Bo. He smiled at her, without saying a word about the knife. That's when Bo knew that this was his way of covering for her. He had figured out the whole ordeal by himself.

"As the new acting Ash, I took the liberty of going through some of the old Ash's documents while I was there this morning. Strange, but Lauren's contract of fealty to the Ash wasn't anywhere to be found either. It must have been destroyed in the fire."

Bo and Lauren both gasped. Trick was acting Ash? And her contract was gone?

"What fire?" Lauren finally asked.

"The small one that started in his office after I accidentally knocked over a lantern, of course. Unfortunately there were a few documents that I couldn't save," Trick stated matter-of-factly. "Such as Lauren's contract, as well as the script containing the laws that stipulate the finer details of human and Fae matings."

Bo couldn't contain her tears anymore. She leaned over the bar and gave her grandfather a bone-crushing hug.

"You did all of this? For us?"

Trick just shrugged.

"No, I did nothing. I'm just relaying facts," he shrugged. Then Trick looked at the two women and winked as he turned around to get them some celebratory tequila shots.

The two women looked at each other and started laughing through the tears. They had made it this far. They were alive, Lauren was free and no Fae could ever treat her like crap again. She was nobody's property.

Lauren and Bo knew that they still had a lot of work left to do on their relationship, but they weren't worried. Somehow they knew they could work through it. No matter what.

They gave each other teary grins and hugged each other.

Kenzi stormed in and immediately demanded to know what was going on. Without a word, Lauren grabbed Kenzi and pulled her in for a group hug. With Kenzi squashed between the two women, she had no idea about what just happened. She just knew that she was happy. Her BoBo was happy, her favourite doctor was back and she found herself wrapped in a warm, happy hug. She laughed until her sides hurt. Everything was going to work out. She just knew it.


End file.
